Si volviera a nacer desearia ser igual que tu
by Kyo Zoldyck
Summary: Una relacion destinada al fracaso, desde el momento en que nacieron. OsoIchiOso.


La noche siempre habia sido relacionada con criaturas obscuras y del mal. Los humanos eran errados en eso; los demonios vagan libres en la tierra a toda hora.

Vivimos en sus corazones, nos alimentamos de sus miedos. Existimos para traer desgracias a su mundo dia tras dia, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, cada siglo, por toda la eternidad.

Los humanos viendose atacados desarrollaron sus propias maneras de pelear contra nosostros y asi es como nacieron: los exorcistas.

Curas de la iglesia que tras intensos entrenamientos encontraron la manera de destruirnos.

Un dolor en el culo sinceramente.

Te preguntas quien soy yo? Buena pregunta... Yo soy yo. Soy un demonio que en este momento esta siendo destruido.

Jajaja me imagino que no entiendes, pues ahora mismo el cura de una iglesia me tiene atrapado en un circulo magico y recita antiguos versos biblicos , al parecer no le gusto que me acercara a aquella monja.

Antes de morir por las abrazadoras llamas que comienzan a emerger dejame contarte como una entidad vil como yo acabo asi.

[2 MESES ATRAS]

Un demonio surcaba los cielos en busca de alguna pequeña villa donde pudiera divertirse un rato, batia sus hermosas alas negras que parecian tener un tenue brillo rojo.

-Supongo que si no encuentro nada pronto podria ir a molestar a esa diosa travesti un rato...

Una fuerte rafaga de viento lo empujo con direccion al suelo en señal de que lo habian escuchado.

-Si no te gusta que te diga travesti no uses vestido!

Un arbol crujio en señal de que caeria pronto alertando al demonio quien se quito solo segundos antes de que cayera.

-Como sea...

Decidio seguir su camino a pie, despues de todo nunca solia detenerse a observar su alrededor. No escuchaba ni sentia la prescencia de ningun animal cerca, despues de todo los instintos de supervivencia de los animales les decian que el era peligroso.

Continuo su camino por aquella arboleda, quiza deberia regresar a donde estaba Todomatsu y asustar algunos humanos juntos.

Un sonido de agua corriendo distrajo su atencion al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un latir humano en esa direccion.

-Quiza podria divertirme un rato o ahogarlo...

Camino en direccion al sonido llegando a un arroyo donde habia una mujer agachada recogiendo algo de agua.

No podia ver su rostro pero a juzgar por la ropa que llevaba, que era un vestido de monja pues debia ser mujer.

Algo en esa persona llamaba su atencion enormemente.

Comenzo a caminar con paso firme, saliendo de el follaje de los arboles acercandose mas y mas cosa que al parecer alerto a la otra persona de que habia alguien mas con ella.

Unos ojos obscuros con destellos purpura lo observaron.

-Tu...USAS VESTIDO! -Osomatsu no era el demonio mas inteligente de todo el inframundo.

-AH?! -Aquella monja se levanto luciendo bastante molesto por el hecho de que alguien le gritara de esa manera.

-ERES HOMBRE Y USAS VESTIDO! -El demonio señalaba al otro mientras comenzaba a reir tanto que tenia que sostenerse el estomago.

El chico con la cara algo roja debido a la verguenza y al enojo cruzo el arroyo para golpearlo hasta que reparo en algo que lo hizo detenerse.

El imbeciol que se estaba burlando de el... tenia alas... y cuernos... y una cola que se retorcia juguetona.

-E..eres un ..d...de...de...

Osomatsu paro de reir al ver el leve temblor que recorria al chico y sonrio altanero. Le encantaba cuando las personas reaccionaban de esa manera.

-Un demonio?

El chico palidecio al ver los colmillos salir en la sonrisa del otro mas sin embargo no podia moverse. Era como si todo su instinto de supervivencia lo empujara lejos, pero su cuerpo lo dejara ahi, como si quisiera acercarse mas. -Im..posible..

-En realidad es muy posible, ves? -Al decir eso batio las alas elevandose unos centimetros del suelo- Soy Osomatsu.

-Vas a matarme? -El chico miraba hacia arriba sin despegar sus ojos de los rojizos del demonio.

-Podria hacerlo, pero no. Eres divertido y al parecer grosero. Cual es tu nombre?

-I..ichimatsu.

-Bueno, monjamatsu, alegrate. Sigues vivo~

-A QUIEN LLAMAS MONJAMATSU?!

-Al unico travestido que veo aqui!

-AQUEL QUE LLAMA TRAVESTIDO A UNO ES MAS TRAVESTIDO!

-ESO NI SIQUIERA TIENE SENTIDO!

-TU CARA NO TIENE SENTIDO!

-DISCULPA?! -Osomatsu miraba indignado a aquel chico que habia resultado ser tan interesante.

-Disculpa aceptada.

-ESO NO-

\- No te preocupes, acepto tu disculpa. -Ichimatsu sonrio un poco divertido ante la situacion tan rara que se estaba llevando a cabo. Y pensar que hace unos minutos sentia un miedo indescriptible.

-QUE YO NO-

-Siempre supe que hasta un demonio se puede disculpar...

-AAAAH, TE VOY A MATAR! TE VOY A DESTRUIR! -Osomatsu se tiro al piso haciendo un berrinche que resultaba bastante penoso a ojos de Ichimatsu. -TE ODIO! ICHIMATSU BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!


End file.
